<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Play To Win by AceOnIce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285305">We Play To Win</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce'>AceOnIce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Phone Sex, Soldier Alec Lightwood, Voyeurism, Yoga, okay magnus knows alec is watching him but alec doesnt know magnus knows so dubcon for that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec moves into his new apartment and enjoys watching his often nude neighbor a little too much.</p><p>-OR-</p><p>"This Game We Play" but from Alec's perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Play To Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts">Aria_Lerendeair</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY. @Aria_Lerendeair asked me to write Alec's POV and when one of your favorite fan fic authors asks you to write porn, you write porn. I hope this is different enough from the original.</p><p>It's dubcon because Alec thinks Magnus doesn't know but Magnus does know so just like dont like? don't read.</p><p>Okay, Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec liked living with Jace and Isabelle. He knows them, he's used to their quirks and he likes having family close by. But Jace finds it stifling so when their lease ends and Jace finds his own apartment, Alec supports him. He and Isabelle find a new two-bedroom apartment. </p><p>Alec doesn’t expect the move to be anything special and it isn’t. The day after moving in, however, is an entirely different story.</p><p>Isabelle is at work when Alec wakes up from a nightmare and makes his way to the kitchen. He turns on the coffee machine before turning to the already open window, to appreciate the early morning light.</p><p>Except... He can see directly into the apartment across from his. It’s not something he’s noticed before and he doesn’t think he would have noticed it now if it weren’t for the very naked man inside.  </p><p>A naked man with tanned skin and defined muscles that make Alec’s mouth go dry. The man suddenly lifts a hand from the bowl he's holding and waves. Right at Alec. Alec feels the blood rush to his cheeks and he flees the room before the man can realize just how much Alec had enjoyed looking at him.  </p><p>Alec collapses back onto his bed and groans into his pillow. He's not sure he's going to survive living across from a hot nudist for an entire year.</p><p> </p><p>Alec avoids the kitchen as much as possible over the course of the next week, slowly beginning to relax when he glances up several times and finds the other apartment either empty or occupied by the same man, dressed in flashy clothing. Alec thinks he can make out the way the fabric sparkles despite the distance between them. And, well, if he’s taken to imagining what it would be like to rip those clothes off and get the man naked again, who can really blame him? </p><p>Perhaps it’s because he’s started to relax that the next time hits him so hard. Or maybe he’s just pent up because he hasn’t actually had sex in over a year. Or maybe it’s just that his neighbor looks really fucking good naked. Yeah, that’s probably it. </p><p>The morning starts off too early in Alec’s opinion, when he forces himself out of bed so he’ll have time to get to his early morning class. It's barely past six when he stumbles into the kitchen and brews himself a coffee. He pours it into the mug, mixes in a good amount of milk and sips at the liquid godsend. He turns, intending to take the coffee to the living room to finish up an essay, when his eyes land on the window. He takes the briefest second to think he should probably close the blinds before he’s watching the naked man in the apartment across from his fold himself backwards, putting his abs, strong thighs, and dick on display. </p><p>He glows with the light of the early morning sun and Alec finds it hard to breathe as he feels his dick harden in his sweatpants. He’s only a man- a very very gay man- and he thinks the sight in front of him might be enough to actually kill him.  </p><p>He knows he should walk away, that he can’t watch this because it’s wrong on so many levels, but his body lags behind his mind and before he actually makes the decision to do anything, he’s pushing his hand into his pants to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. He sets the mug on the counter before he drops it and sucks in a desperate breath when the man gracefully moves from his backbend to his feet, dropping down to easily touch his toes.  </p><p>Alec doesn’t think he’s ever had a <em> thing  </em>for asses in particular, but he thinks that might be changing. Because he desperately wants to get his hands on this man’s ass, wants to dig his fingers into the meaty flesh, wants to lick him open and bite marks onto the golden skin while the man writhes under him. Alec tightens his grip on his cock, overwhelmed by the image in front of him, turned on beyond belief at the idea of being surrounded by the warm heat of his neighbor’s amazing ass.  </p><p>And then the man bends himself into this position that Alec doesn’t even think should be possible. His arms are stretched out behind him, his torso over his head, legs stretched out in the opposite direction of his arms, over his face. He’s <em> so  </em>bendy the one more tight squeeze has Alec coming in his sweatpants.  </p><p>As seed fills his hand, shame rushes through him. He pulls his hand out of his pants like he’s been burned and all but runs to the bathroom to shower, praying the man hadn’t seen him. His chest feels like it’s being stretched apart with the guilt and shame as he cleans himself mechanically.  </p><p>He really needs to start closing his blinds.  </p><p> </p><p>Alec starts closing the blinds every time he finds them open, but Isabelle is determined that they let the natural light in to cut down on the electric bill. Normally Alec would agree with her, but their neighbor is a walking temptation and Alec is trying so hard not to violate his privacy any more than he already has. He can’t exactly tell his sister that though so he just complains about the apartment getting too warm. She gives him an odd luck and tells him to use the fan. </p><p>Which results in eight more incidences of Alec seeing his stranger doing naked yoga at a time when everyone else would be asleep. Four of the times Alec is able to rush from the room before he can do anything about his instant attraction to the guy. The other four times are less successful.  </p><p>There isn’t much that could tear Alec away from watching the man do up-side-down splits with every inch of his skin exposed to the sun and it turns out his morals aren’t enough.  </p><p>Alec masturbates watching the man do his yoga four more times, each time feeling more ashamed than the last and promising himself it won’t ever happen again. He’s honestly not sure how the guy hasn’t noticed his blatant staring. And his hand moving under his waistband. He doesn’t think he’s being very subtle, but the guy probably expects everyone to be asleep that early and Alec is pretty sure his apartment is the only one with a good view of the stranger’s.  </p><p>It’s starting to become a habit that Alec is desperately attempting to stop.  </p><p>Especially when he meets the man and has a name to put with the (gorgeous) face and (amazing) body. Magnus Bane. The man he’s been perving on for three weeks now. The guy who called him ‘pretty boy’ in a way that sounded more flirtatious than mocking. At least, Alec hopes it did. All he can think about over lunch with Simon and Isabelle is Magnus Bane. And his own guilt. He thinks he might need to come clean and just tell Magnus and let the guy react however he chooses to do so. Alec can take a punch. It might help lesson the shame that’s been getting worse with every passing minute. </p><p>Isabelle goes to stay with Simon which means Alec gets back to his apartment alone. He’s barely opened the door when he comes across a letter with his name scrawled across the front. His hands shake as he opens it. It’s a phone number and Magnus’ name. No additional information. </p><p>Alec feels his stomach sink. Magnus knows. He definitely knows. And he wants something from Alec now.  </p><p>Alec sheds his jacket as his skin prickles with an uncomfortable heat, temperature rising with his anxiety. His hands shake as he pulls out his phone and types in the number. It takes him three tries to get it right. The dial tone starts up as he enters the kitchen, noticing Magnus in his own kitchen, wearing a robe of some kind. Alec watches him pick up his phone, glance at it, and put it to his ear as he moves closer to his own window. “Magnus Bane.” </p><p>Alec thinks he sounds upset. Of course he sounds upset. He has every right to be upset. Alec swallows and tries to form a coherent sentence. Instead, what comes out is, "I- uh, you left your number? It's Alec. From apartment 231?" </p><p> Magnus leans against his counter. He doesn't seem so upset anymore. "I did. I was hoping you would call."</p><p>That makes Alec's eyes go wide. He swallows down the apprehension bubbling in his stomach. "Why?"</p><p>"I thought we could add a new component to this game we play."</p><p>That makes the blood in Alec's veins run cold. He ducks his head, tightening his grip on his phone, fighting down the urge to just run. He could leave town, change his name, burn off his fingerprints. "What game? I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Alexander. It's alright. I've enjoyed it."</p><p>The shame gives way to something else. Confusion sets in above all else and Alec sighs at himself, giving up any hope of maintaining his innocence. He knows he's guilty and apparently Magnus knows too. "You knew?"</p><p>"You were rather obvious darling."</p><p>"Magnus, I am so-"</p><p>Before he can get is apology out, Magnus interrupts, "Don't. I told you, I've enjoyed it."</p><p>That makes Alec pause. Amidst the roiling of emotions in his gut, he can still pinpoint the horniness that comes as a result of the knowledge that Magnus knew he'd been watching and that he'd enjoyed it. He wonders how much Magnus enjoyed it. If he'd enjoyed it in the same way Alec had. "You mean..."</p><p>"Yes." He can make out Magnus's grin despite the distance between them. It brightens up his already unfairly beautiful face. And that's <em>before </em>he pulls the belt of his robe off, making it fall open. He's not wearing anything. And he's hard. Alec feels his brain short circuit. "I enjoy it."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"I do. So, if you're interested, I thought we could add a little something this time. I want to hear you moan my name when you come."</p><p>Alec shivers at the promise in those words. "Yes, please, I want that."</p><p>"Good. Take off your shirt." </p><p>He nods. "Let me just..." He looks down, tries to figure out how to take the shirt off while holding his phone and promptly switches it to speaker. He sets it on the counter. "Okay."</p><p>"Speaker phone?" Magnus guesses.</p><p>Alec pulls his shirt over his head and lets it drop to the floor. "Yeah." He's instantly self-conscious, wanting to hide his shoulder especially, the way the ugly scar mars the flesh. He hopes Magnus can't see it well.</p><p>"I take it you're home alone then?"</p><p>"Usually." Alec moves his arms behind his back without thinking, grabbing his left wrist with his right so he's not tempted to try to cover his shoulder. He's seen all of Magnus multiple times, it's only fair he evens the playing ground and he hasn't even taken off his pants. </p><p>He has to remind himself to breathe when Magnus shrugs off his robe, leaving him in naked once again. Except this time, he was aware of Alec which made everything about a thousand times better. </p><p>Magnus sets down his phone, probably putting it on speaker as well. "You stand like a solider."</p><p>"I was," Alec admits, feeling a light blush dust his cheeks as it reminds him of the hole in his shoulder.</p><p>Magnus' next words make him forget every insecurity he has with the heavy suggestion dripping from them, "Do you follow orders as well?"</p><p>Alec struggles to answer, breathless when Magnus wraps a hand around his cock, one trailing over his chest. He manages a punched out, "Yeah."</p><p>Magnus stops abruptly and Alec wants to complain. "It's alright to say no Alexander."</p><p>"No, I mean, yes, I." He runs a hand through his hair, trying to think through the fog of arousal to find the words to make Magnus go back to what he was doing seconds ago. "Please. I want to do whatever you want me to do Magnus."</p><p> "Good boy." The praise makes Alec shudder, wishing he was in Magnus' apartment so he could touch him. "Unbutton your jeans, palm yourself- over your boxers. I want to draw this out."</p><p>Alec eagerly undoes his pants and presses his hand to his dick. He's barely started in earnest when Magnus says, "I changed my mind. Lose the jeans completely- and your underwear." Alec yanks his jeans and boxers off and kicks them away. He presses his palms to his thighs, not wanting to touch himself before Magnus tells him to. "Perfect. You look beautiful, on display like this."</p><p>"Magnus," Alec gasps, arousal thrumming through his veins at the soft, proud tone.</p><p>"Touch yourself, like you normally do when you watch me."</p><p>Alec pauses at the reminder, feeling shame wash over him until Magnus shakes his head, "It's alright, Alexander. Watch me and touch yourself."</p><p>He wraps one of his hands around his cock, biting his lip to keep in the moan at the contact. His other hand drifts to his nipple, playing with the bud between his fingers, imagining Magnus' mouth on him.</p><p>"Good, imagine it's my hand around you. My breath on your skin, sucking marks into your neck." This time Alec is helpless to keep in his desperate noise at the idea of Magnus being there with him. "You want that? Me, biting your neck, claiming you?" There's a hitch in Magnus' voice that catches Alec's attention. He takes in the way Magnus is standing, one of is arms crooked so it reaches back behind him. Alec thinks he knows what Magnus is doing and it puts him right on the edge.</p><p>"Magnus- are you...?"</p><p>"Am I what, darling?"</p><p>Alec notices the teasing tone and whines back, "Magnus."</p><p>Magnus spins around and leans forward, arching his ass out in Alec's direction so he can see the way Magnus is pumping his fingers into himself. It's almost enough to tip Alec over the precipice he's so carefully balanced on. And then Magnus opens his mouth, "Mmm. Wish it was you. Your fingers in me, opening me up, prepping me. Your dick in my ass. God, Alec, you're so big you'd probably hit my prostate on every thrust."</p><p>Alec makes a choking noise as he comes into his fist, his eyes falling shut at the pleasure coursing through him. He takes a deep breath, releases his cock and focuses on Magnus who has turned to look at Alec over his shoulder.</p><p>Dizzy and happy from his orgasm, the words spill from Alec's mouth, "I wish it was me too. Want to take you over your counter, just like you are now. I'd press you against it, run my hands over your chest, through your hair, tugging at it, digging my nails into your hips."</p><p>"Alec-"</p><p>"Come on, Magnus, come for me."</p><p>Magnus comes on command, moaning Alec's name. It's almost enough to make Alec hard all over again.</p><p>Alec picks up the shirt he was wearing before to clean his hand and stomach, watching as Magnus turns to face him before glancing at his own hands. "One moment darling." Alec stays where he is as Magnus washes the come and lube from his hands before picking up his phone, "That was amazing."</p><p>A small smile touches Alec's lips, "I- you liked it?"</p><p>He hears Magnus chuckle, "Yes, Alexander, I liked it very much."</p><p>"Good, that's good..." Alec pauses, trying to steady himself so he can finish his thought. He wants Magnus more than ever. "Maybe we could, if you want, I mean, we don't have to-"</p><p>"Alec, slow down," Magnus interrupts. "Good, now start over. What is it?"</p><p>It's easier for Alec to look at the floor, to force the words out. He's so nervous Magnus will turn him down, that he was only interested in the sex- if it could even be called that."Maybe we could get dinner- or drinks? Or coffee? I'd like to get to know you."</p><p>"I would love that. I was about to make fettuccine with vegetables and chicken if you would like to come over, once you get cleaned up of course. In, say, forty minutes?"</p><p>"Okay, yeah. I'll see you in forty minutes."</p><p>"I can't wait." </p><p>Alec can't stop smiling as he hangs up goes to shower. He has a feeling things are only going to get better from here on in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I didn't edit it. I wrote this like 3 days ago and I so don't want to edit it. My apologies. Hope y'all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>